


An Argument Takes Two People

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is tired of his on-and-off relationship with Bruce. BruDick. (Edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Argument Takes Two People

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story, they are the property of DC comics. No copyright infringement is intended

 

* * *

 

Dick hummed softly as he enjoyed post-coital bliss. He was laying against a strong chest, sweaty and exhausted in the best ways possible. A hand was playing with his hair, carding through it softly, treating him gently. Very different from ten minutes ago, not that he minded, it was his idea. A small chuckle escaped him as he saw the rope burns on his wrists as he traced patterns on the chest he was resting on.

“This is nice,” he whispered, “all of it.”

There was a non-committal grunt above him. Dick tried not to take the lack of positive response to heart; it wasn’t as though he needed one to enjoy the moment. When his pillow began shifting he frowned. He was lifted up as though he were a rag doll and then placed to the side so the large man could get up.

“It’s barely morning, Bruce, stay in bed a little longer,” Dick whined. He watched as Bruce moved around the room with no clear purpose. When the man got close again, Dick grabbed his hand. “Come on, sleep with me.”

Bruce shook his hand off. “I already did, now I have work to do. You should go.”

Dick winced and looked down. So, _this_ was happening again. It wasn’t unusual for Bruce to cut him out after their relationship deepens. They get together, usually after some disaster, they are happy for a few weeks, two months at most, then Bruce decides he doesn’t want to be with him any longer.

“Are you breaking up with me again?” Dick asked bluntly, he wasn’t going to wait for the man to grow distant. Not again. He deserved a clear answer this time.

Turning Bruce looked him up and down, and then left the room, there was the sound of a shower going. Five minutes later Bruce came back in, Dick hadn’t moved from his position, sat in the middle of the bed. Dick watched as Bruce put on a shirt.

“You can’t ignore me, Bruce. I’ll always be here.”

“I know.”

Well, at least Bruce acknowledged _that_ , Dick thought bitterly.

“Is that why you come to me? You know that I won’t leave you. Are you so that afraid that your lover will leave that you hook on to me because you know that I will always be accept you? Bruce, please tell me, do you actually love me? On _any_ level?”

He didn’t expect an answer; Bruce never told him he loved him. The man was too jaded and bitter to respond to any form of love. At least, that was what Dick thought as he was being rejected for the umpteenth time by Bruce.

“You are my _son_ ,” Bruce hissed out.

Dick gave a hard laugh, a response, _that_ was unusual. Maybe Bruce was at the end of his tether in this relationship as well. “Wow, I never thought you would throw _that_ in my face.” He stared up at Bruce whose face had gone hard and nearly unreadable, but Dick could tell he was upset, there was a small vein near his eye that jutted out a little when Bruce was on the edge. “You were the one who wanted you adopt me. So don’t say it as though it’s _my_ fault.” He got up from the bed with a wince as his body ached from their previous activities. “You start every one of our relationships, legal or otherwise. It is not fair that I am the one being put through the wringer because of it. If you want to break up just tell me clearly and next time think twice before taking me to bed.”

“You could say no,” Bruce grit out.

Dick shook his head. “I would never say no to you.” Then he walked passed Bruce to leave the room.

“Stop!”

Like a good little soldier he stilled immediately.

“You can’t leave like that.”

For a second Dick thought that Bruce would want to talk properly to him, then he felt a dressing gown placed on his shoulders. Dick turned his head, opening his mouth to say something but Bruce already had his back to him.

“Right,” he said, pulling the gown around his naked body, “you know where to find me.”

Leaving the room he went to his own, at least when he stayed at the manor. After closing the door to his room he crawled into bed, the dressing gown still around him. It smelled like Bruce. _He_ smelled like Bruce.

It wasn’t fair.

 

-

 

Later that day Dick had a shower and got changed, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. Not that anyone aside from Bruce and Alfred would even be able to tell that there was. Only the three of them knew about the on-and-off relationship. Tim had probably guessed but had never asked or confronted them about it. Jason wasn’t around enough to know either way, he would probably hold it against Dick if he _did_ know, another problem with Bruce no doubt. As for Damian, Dick thought it best that he wasn’t told, it may tarnish the young boy’s image of his father.

So, Dick went about the day as if nothing was wrong. He had a few hours of moping in bed but he had to move on. It wasn’t as though this was new for him. The first few times they broke up had been bad but now it was par for the course.

Going downstairs he went into the kitchen where he saw Tim talking to Alfred as the butler made lunch.

“Morning!” he said cheerfully.

“I do believe it is now afternoon, Master Dick,” Alfred prompted.

“Afternoon then,” Dick said with a cheeky grin. He leaned on the counter next to Tim. “I’m thinking I’ll go back to my apartment this evening, any chance that you could make me some meals to store in the fridge?” Alfred would send him off with food anyway but it was better to ask.

“You’re leaving?” Tim asked.

Dick nodded. “Only to my own place, I’ll be staying in Gotham. About time I went back to being independent.”

Alfred sighed. “Have you argued with Master Bruce again?” he asked tiredly.

“No,” Dick replied honestly, “that would take two people participating. I’m the one arguing.”

Tim looked concerned, just as he did whenever there were disagreements between members of the family. “What are you arguing about?”

There was a moment of thought about whether or not to say about the odd relationship. But it was not right to tell Tim now, not when Dick would probably complain about Bruce more than explain.

“Not important, at least Bruce doesn’t think so,” he said instead.

“I’ll make you some meals,” Alfred said, interrupting them as Tim was now assessing Dick in that creepy detective way he so likes to do. “Any requests?”

Dick shook his head. “Anything you make is wonderful Al, thanks.”

“You know, Master Dick, it may be more effective to make Master Bruce confront any problem you have face-on rather than leave every time you have a disagreement.”

A small bitter smile graced Dick’s face. “I’ve tried that, Al.”

“A more direct way maybe?”

Before Dick could speak he was bustled out of the room, along with Tim, so Alfred could cook undistracted. When outside Tim went to his room to study, as though he did anything other than that when it was daylight hours. Dick however shrugged and made his way to the entertainment room; he could watch television and wallow in his own self-pity again now that no one else was around.

After lunch, which Alfred brought into him, he was greeted by the sight of Damian who walked regally into the room acting as though he already owned the house. He stood in front of Dick, arms crossed and looking greatly displeased.

“Hey, Little D,” Dick said with a smile ignoring the boy’s demeanour.

“Pennyworth has informed me that you are leaving. Is this true or has the butler lost his mind in his old age?”

“Alfred’s not _that_ old,” Dick protested weakly. “Yeah, I’m going back to my own place. I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Damian frowned. “No you have not. Not that I want you to stay here. You are a grown man and should not be living off Father. However, I will allow you to stay if Drake leaves in your stead, he hasn’t gone off with the Titans for a while so if one of you leaves it should be him. You may stay longer.”

Dick smiled fondly at the boy. “Thanks but it’s me going not Tim.” He got off the sofa and knelt down in front of Damian. “I’m not going very far, I’ll still be in Gotham.” Reaching out he hugged Damian who was stiff in his hold but didn’t try to pull away. It was nice staying at the manor, living with Damian again was good and the boy was loosening up still. “Don’t be so tense.”

When he said that Damian pulled back and avoided eye-contact. “Father wouldn’t want you gone. He was pleased to have you around, who knows why he would be but he enjoyed your company.”

Dick cringed slightly. “Sorry Dami, but it was Bruce’s idea that I go.” The man had said so this morning, maybe not in relation to leaving the manor but Dick could read between the lines. Still smiling at Damian he touched the boy’s arm to give comfort. “I’m not leaving you or anything.”

Damian snorted. “Father was probably wrong to want you around in the first place.”

That hurt quite a bit. Dick knew that Damian didn’t mean it, not really, but the idea was still there. Bruce probably thought he _was_ wrong to want to be with Dick, if he even actually wanted it to start with. Still, it shouldn’t feel as bad as it did for Damian to say it carelessly.

“You’re right,” Dick admitted. Hugging Damian once more before he got up. “I’m going to pack now; I’ll drop my things off at the apartment before patrol so I’ll still be here for dinner.”

A small hand grabbed onto his arm and Dick looked down at a scowling Wayne.

“Father _does_ like having you around; you should make sure that he is aware you are leaving as he may want you to stay. If you do I will not be completely adverse to it either, especially if you have Drake leave in your stead.”

The hand left and Damian stormed passed him.

Dick smiled to himself. Damian was very sweet sometimes.

On his way to the stairs Dick saw the door to Bruce’s study was ajar, it was usually closed if Bruce wasn’t inside. Pausing Dick thought it over, Damian was right he should tell Bruce before he packed. Not that the man would stop him but to ensure that he wasn’t being left out. Nodding to himself Dick went over to the door, knocking on it briefly.

“Bruce?” he asked. “Are you in there or am I talking to myself again?” Not that he didn’t feel as though he was talking to himself even when Bruce _was_ there.

There was a muffled response and Dick cracked the door open further, peering inside to see Bruce sitting at the desk looking over a few pieces of paper. Probably about something for Wayne Enterprises if the annoyed expression was anything to go by. It was easier when Tim was looking after the company but Bruce wanted to do everything himself when he came back. Stepping inside Dick closed the door and stood there awkwardly waiting for Bruce to acknowledge him. It felt like an age before Bruce put down the papers and raised his eyes to Dick’s.

“Yes?”

_How lovely_.

“I thought you should know I’m going back to my place,” he admitted; best to get this over with. “Our conversation this morning wasn’t conclusive but I think it was enough for me to understand what you feel.”

Bruce didn’t speak; he simply nodded and picked up his papers again, his attention going to them completely. Dick watched him, his chest aching. He couldn’t do this again. It was hurting too much now. If he had to go through this one more time he felt as though he would shatter into hundreds of pieces.

“Earlier,” he said, Bruce’s eyes flicked up to him, “I told you that I would never say ‘no’ to you. I’m changing that. Next time this won’t happen. I’ll say no and save us both the trouble. I love you, Bruce, you know that but you can’t keep taking advantage of my feelings like this. Not when you don’t even break up with me properly. I’m tired of this.”

“Then it is better you leave,” Bruce said, pointing to the door.

Dick nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

When his hand was on the doorknob Bruce spoke again, shocking him. “I do not appreciate you insinuating that it is solely my fault. I never intended to take advantage of you. In fact that is why I put a stop to our relations.”

Taking his hand off the handle Dick looked over his shoulder at Bruce. “What?”

“I always stop it before we get out of hand. This morning you were too comfortable so I decided to separate myself from you before you got hurt. You are my son so we cannot go any further. I am aware that you want commitment which I cannot give you. I do want to be with you and I care for you deeply but that is impossible with our current circumstances.”

Dick shook his head. “Do you want a commit to me?” he asked. “Ignore the whole son thing you are so fixated upon and just focus on me. Do you honestly want to be with me?”

“Yes,” Bruce said immediately before scowling. Apparently the man _can_ listen to him.

Smiling Dick walked over to the desk, leaning his hands on it. “Me too. I want to be with you.”

Bruce opened his mouth but Dick raised his hand.

“I think we should get married.”

The expression of sheer terror and confusion on Bruce’s face made Dick laugh. It was cute.

“You are my son!”

Dick was _so_ tired of hearing that.

“Then it will be easy for you to get my guardians permission to marry me.” He walked around the desk and pulled Bruce’s chair back so he could sit on the big bad Bat’s lap. “Look Bruce, you just said you want to be with me, that won’t happen if you keep running away out of some misguided fear that you will hurt me when in reality that is what hurts. I love you, and I want to be with you always. True, the adoption deals with that but it will forever make you feel guilty. To solve that I think we should get married.”

Bruce was still staring at him in wonder.

“Alfred would probably be thrilled if we did, he wants you happy and according to Damian I do that for you.” Bruce scowled. “Sourpuss stop that,” Dick said, poking Bruce’s nose. “What do you say? Want to get hitched?”

A slow, tender kiss was given and Dick couldn’t be happier. Bruce was bad with words, his actions spoke far louder than any could. Dick was still learning how to interpret the man but he thought he understood this bit.

“I love you too.”

He may never hear the words but he was happy still, so long as he could read Bruce’s actions.

 

-

 

One week later Dick was tracing patterns on Bruce’s chest as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder. He hummed and smiled to himself.

“This is nice,” he whispered, “all of it.”

He felt Bruce moving and held onto the man out of reflex, not wanting him gone. However Bruce didn’t get up, there sound of a drawer opening. He settled down again not too soon afterwards. Next to the hand on his chest a little black box was placed, it was open showing a plain silver band.

“Marry me.”

Dick laughed. “That didn’t sound like a question.”

“It wasn’t,” Bruce said firmly, “I have your guardian’s permission and you were the one to suggest it. Now it is just official.”

Burying his head into Bruce’s shoulder Dick nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled.

The ring was then placed onto his left ring finger and Bruce wrapped one arm around Dick’s waist possessively.

“This is nice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have put up on here so I hope it isn't too bad to start the ball rolling.  
> Not edited at all so there may be some issues I intend to go through it a different day and update this one (watch me mean to but not do) I wanted to post this before I lost my nerve.


End file.
